


Lighter

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Combination
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationship, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then one uneventful night, Sasaki has just finished writing his report earlier than expected, taken a different route back to his apartment and catches sight of a familiar person standing in the middle of his path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighter

Sasaki hasn't seen Hashiba for over a year now. Not since that day when they were both recovering from their injuries at the hospital. Not since Hashiba has chosen to transfer himself to the intelligence department where Yoko was also working. Though they have lost touch with each other, Sasaki knows that his former partner is doing well; Yoko often keeps him up-to-date about Hashiba's whereabouts and Hashiba's findings usually make it to the news.

 

 

Over the months, Hashiba's wounds have healed nicely, leaving only spores of scars and occasional twinges of pain behind. However, his right hand has lost most of its proclaimed famous use--now weak and slightly shaky--forcing Hashiba to rely on strengthening his previously weaker left hand. Sasaki, on the other hand, could only look back on that day of the attack whenever Tsuzuku traces lazy circles around the scars on his back and lightly touches the earlier gunshot wound below his abdomen.

 

 

Their paths have never crossed again after they have gone their own separate ways. Unintentionally, of course. Since they aren't exactly avoiding each other. At least, Sasaki hopes that's the case. They've been partners, they've worked well together—a great combination, his older brother had admitted—and yet they had never come across each other in the same room to sit down and talk about how life has been treating them so far.

 

 

Then one uneventful night, Sasaki has just finished writing his report earlier than expected, taken a different route back to his apartment and catches sight of a familiar person standing in the middle of his path. The tall, lanky figure of a man leaning casually on the railing around the trees was none other than Hashiba.

 

 

Sasaki stops, surprised and maybe even pleased to see him.

 

 

Hashiba salutes in greeting, and then habitually takes out a stick from his cigarette pack with his left hand. Before Sasaki knows what he's doing, he has already closed their distance, fishes out the silver lighter he's been keeping in his coat for so long and flicks it on to let out a flicker of fire.

 

 

His former partner shoots him a steely glance, probably surprised that Sasaki has still kept the lighter in his pockets, closes his eyes and contently leans closer into Sasaki's personal space to light the end of his cigarette. Just like in the old times.

 

**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks:
> 
> I really wanted to write something for this series which is so fascinating.
> 
> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.


End file.
